


Gossiping Padawans

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Crack, F/M, Humor, Jedi Temple Grape Vine, Naughty Master Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Ahsoka comes to her Master with an interesting bit of gossip...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is rated as "Teen and up" as it has a 'dirty' word... Other wise it would have been fine... XD

Ahsoka walked up cautiously to her Master, seemingly unsure of her steps. Anakin watched her carefully from where he sat at the table of his quarters, fixing a datapad.  
  


She obviously had something on her mind, but Anakin wasn’t going to push. Not yet. Anakin returned his focus on his repairs.  
  


Ahsoka walked into the small kitchen area. “Would you like some water, Master? Juice?” She asked.  
  


“Uhhhh… Water would be fine” Anakin replied.  
  


Ahsoka walked over to the tap “So, apparently the Duchess of Mandalore is back on Coruscant. ...For political reasons” She comments as she pours the glass of water.  
  


Anakin looks up “Oh? …Senator Padme may have mentioned something like that”  
  


“It’s all over the HoloNet. I... uhhh… bet Master Obi-Wan is very… pleased” Ahsoka says passing Anakin his glass of water. Putting down his hydrospace he accepts the glass.  
  


“Well, they are good friends…” Anakin reflects bringing the glass up to his lips.  
  


“Oh? Well, that all makes sense now” Ahsoka remarks. Anakin gives her a curious look. “I caught them fucking in the Temple Gardens“  
  


Anakin chokes on his water, eyes wide, face going bright red “WHAT?” he coughed weakly.  
  


Ahsoka smirks bashfully as she takes a sip of her own water.

**Author's Note:**

> Might think about doing a follow up... Anakin yelli-'ahem' talking to his Master about what exactly happened... And that his Padawan saw them...


End file.
